fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Abyzou (Tales of nephilim)
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Abyzou originally Mary named human who worked along side Lilith same temple when Lilith was human too. Mary was turned later by Lilith to her faithfull servant. This happened after Lilith knowed Samael plans only for using her and her childrens as tools for his own macrcosmos conquest. Lilith begin plot hers own plan against Samael, but knowed that she need more thrusted generals to her army. Lilith mind remebered Mary and hers hars life as temble maid too. So Lilith make quick visit to her old friend and offered her place to be hers side. Mary howewer as she is timid person was shock to see Lilith as her current state and refused as she believed that demons are evil and they can`t be thrusted. Howewer Lilith was decided that Mary will follow her even it take some force. Lilith showed that whole temple business had been just demons soul harvest plan for demonic army. She also showed Inuresihi and how he had fooled them all the time. But Lilith told he has been punished and alos told about Samael and his plans conquere macrocosmos for mold it own image. She also told how Samael also was only using her as tool and her childrens too. This all along side Lilith dark powers begin twist Mary ideas and eventyally she accepted Lilith offer.... ..so Mary transformed to one of demon gods level demon with complelety new look. More seductive, more cunning and especially more dangerous persona. Completely opposite what Mary has been as human and also she renamed herself after transformation to Abyzou. Abyzou quicly gained reputation being one of most cunning and seductive demon gods in hells army. Hers name came quicly know whole macrocosmos, with her high heels walking sound strike fear even most courageous persons hearts, along side gods, galactic guardians, angels and many other. Nowdays she works under Samael command, but in reality she is most thrusted Lilith rigthhand woman and is ready to strike even hells emperor down when hers ladyships demans.... Story Blogs Apparance and Personality Abyzou appears as beatifull woman at her half twenties, with revealing armour type. Her armour mostly covers her private areas and let most of her beatifull body for show. Hers style howewer comes from her education as succubus demon. She has pink hair and blood red eyes. As she was human she was very timid and shy person. Barely she never said back anyone who ordered her, even she didn`t want to do it. She was also clumsy and this leaded many problems during her days as temple maid. Howewer all this changed as she turned to demon, hers personality changed more aggressive, possive and power hungry. She also learned succubus way to get things from other by seduction skills, she is very bold to use hers seduction skills to gain what she ever wants and she puts even Vepar shame when it comes to use seduction to gain own good. Still like Lilith or Vepar she won`t let anyone else close her and keeps her own personal space even she most time comes others personal spaces by force. Nowdays even hers look is bold it won`t cause lust to even male persons, in opposite hers precense makes even most courageus man piss their pants. Especially if your poor fate has been that you found yourself in hers personal pocket reality. She has learn many twisted methods from Asmodeus to torture hers victims to gain her own good. In short she is vicious, seductive and sadistic person who you don`t wanna come gross at dark alley or at all any places. Still interrsting thing is that she will act like inocent girl around Kain and try hard gain his affection, even Kain most of time ignores her. This has lead later that she is one who claim ged rid of Marth, because Kain is more interest play with his little brother than show affection towards her. Personal Statistics Alignment: 'Neutral Evil '''Date of Birth: ' 'Birthplace: ' '''Weight: Fu** this i am out here Height: 185 cm Likes: ' '''Dislikes: ' '''Eye Color: Red Hair Color: Pink Hobbies: Values: ''' '''MBTI: Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Lilith, Lilim, Asmodeus and freedom to demonkind bridage, Hell and Samael (cover affiliation) Themes: Abyzous personal theme! Abyzou seductive battle theme!/Abyzou daydream! Abyzou personal realm theme!/Diabolic Paradise Abyzou and Vepar team battle theme!/Hells most seductive and sadistic duo are here to wipe the floor! Combat Statistics [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Tiering_System Tier]:''' '''4-A Name: '''Abyzou, nigthmare at high heels, Kains lover, Liliths rigthhand woman, Second of command of comand os succubus demons '''Origin: Tales of nephilim Age: 'Where you are going? Are you not gonna ask...oh god! '''Classification: '''Demon God, succubus demon '''Powers and abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis (Type 1), Enhanced Physiology (Can survive at space and others hars enviroments), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses, Demonic Force Manipulation, Astral Manipulation and Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation (Atomic level), Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Dark Magic (Healing,Resurrection and Soul Manipulation Abyzou can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration, via dark magic or deals), Demon Manipulation (full control lower demons, mid level demons can break free), Non-Physical Interaction, Dimensional Travel (As high rank demon Abyzou can teleport between universes in macrocosmos), Demonic Smite (Physical), Immortality (Type 1). Regeneration (Mid-High), Cosmic Awareness, Mind and Dream Manipulation (Abyzou is well know mind player among demons rank and as being succubus she can enter others dreams to control them), Life-Force Absorption (As being high rank succubus she can adsorb their victims energy by touch or even interstellar range), Shapeshifting (complete tranformation), Demon Creation (Abyzou can create countless amount lower level demons), Corruption (Type 2, with darkness), Supernaturally Hard Skin (Higher demons like Abyzou has too supernatural dense skin, which project him for harm), Demonization (Abyzou can turn others to demons), Demon Summoning (Abyzou can summon legions of demons by snapping his fingers), Wing manifestation and manipulation, Possession (Physical), Hell-Fire Manipulation (Demon like Abyzou caliber can use hellish fire without magic), Explosion Manipulation (By Enough, enough, ENOUGH!!!), Darkness Manipulation (Type 2, Abyzou can freely manipulate darkness), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 1, Abyzou has created hersown pocket reality, Diabolic paradise), BFR and Sealing (Abyzou can send and seal hers opponent to hers own reality), Acausality (Type 1, Being higher demon, Abyzou is immune what happens hers past self) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Attack_Potency '''Attack Potency]:' '''Multi-Solar System level, '(Demon god`s like Abyzou had power to eradicate many star system as they like. Their power is compared seraph level angels.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Speed '''Speed]:' '''Massively FTL+, '(At least trillion times faster than ligth, manage to speedblitz John and Emila) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Lifting_Strength '''Lifting Strength]:''' '''Stellar, (Demon gods are just as strong than seraph level angels) Striking Strength: Multi-Solar System Class, (Abyzou has shared evenly figth with seraph angels at the past) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Durability Durability]: Multi-Solar System Level, (Should be compare Inuresihi who has survived Azrael attacks, even he got wounds and bringed him at his knees. As higher demon Abyzou has twice strong defense as hers current power level.) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Range Range]:''' Intersteallar to Universal, (With powers and teleporting) [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Stamina '''Stamina]: Godlike, (Demon gods could destroy doezens galaxies without resting at one day) Standart equipment: ''' *Nothing notable [https://fcoc-vs-battles.fandom.com/wiki/Intelligence '''Intelligence]: Genious, '''(Knows many dirty tactics thanks to Liltih and Asmodeus teaching. Abuzou is well know military tactial all over macrocsomos and she has from many undefeable plans against her opponents. She can also whit few lines to get her opponent around her finger with seduction or corruption) '''Weaknesses: *Some magic spells, espcesially angelic or divine can hurt her easily. Note: 'Stats ready, there may be changes in future.... Notable attacks and Techniques *'Dark magic: 'With this Abyzou can summon undead legions, cause destruction/spreading curses galaxy scale and control lower class demons. *'Demonic energy: 'Abyzou posses vastly amount demonic energy, whit this she can easily wipe out planets and even multible solar systems by waving his hand. Demonic energy is also harmfull to angels and nephilims. Abyzou has corrupt other beings with this and thrust me she is very very good. *'Would you listen me, sweetie?: 'Whit hers corruptive darkness powers she has turned almost anyone to hers side. She will usually boost this effect by seductive moves and talk, while finding hers foes weak spot in their mind aka their deepests sin. *'Do it for me, sweetie: 'Abyzou is also master in mind tricks and is well know demon who can read other minds without her foe noticing it. Also after reading and finding hers foes weakness or ``sin`` she usually uses hers dark powers to corrupt hers victim. Usually this has been game over for many hers victims, which are nowdays hers personal toys. *'Sweet dreams sugar ' ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡ -) ': 'Thanks to her succubus status she can even enter hers victims dreams and get information or control them. She can manipulate hers victim dreams that they fall under her command or even steal their life force when they are sleeping. What also make Abyzou dangerous is that this ability works interstellar range too. Her victim could be in light years away from her, but if she knows where he/she is she can put them sleep and rest is history.... *'Life force absorbtion: 'Another feat which make Abyzou dangerous opponet is that she can steal others life force. As being powerfull succubus she can do this by touch, lewd stuff or even afar. It is not rare she quarter galaxies dead as Abyzou has absorbed all life force with one snap hers fingers. *'Welcome my diabolic paradise: 'Abyxou has created hers own pocket reality where she can send and seal hers foes. Another well know place where most macrocosmos living beings don`t wanna end. Rumours tells that Abyxou uses hers victims as hers personal toys for satisfaction, but we who has survived and escaped from here are telling that she never gets enough and demanded more. John is one of those victims and even he won`t tell what had happened there. Another poor soul is Tiffany another nephilim is still traumatized at base hospital section. *'Darkness is my God: 'Abyzou as demon can freely manipulate darkness to form weapons to attack, shields to protect harm and even influence other mortals with darkness. *'Soul Steal: 'As Demon God Abyzou can easily tear soul out from their victims even form multible persons at same time. They can then eat them for power or send them straigth to hell. *'Demonic Smite: 'Abyzou could roast hers enemies by touching them at head. Abyzou likes to tease hers victim by coming behind and then seductive way end hers foe life. *'Enough, enough, ENOUGH!!!: '''Abyzou last and final move when she is very pissed. Normaly she gathers dark aura around her before emit blast which can wipe almost galaxy away. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Demons Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Astral Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Smite Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Explosion Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Physiology Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Sadists Category:Tier 4 Category:Yandere Characters Category:Villains Category:Dream Users Category:Life Users Category:Invulnerability Users